


My Family Is Your Family

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, meeting the parents for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles meets the Hale family for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 'meeting the parents for the first time'  
> no beta so if you spot any mistakes lemme know!

“Stiles, stop worrying,” Derek said as they walked up the driveway to his family home. 

“Derek, your family is huge and there are so many of them to impress I don’t think this will go well.”

“Babe they’ll love you okay?” Derek said, excited for his family to meet Stiles. 

For so long his family pestered him for being single and never bringing anyone home. Now, he was bringing the perfect guy home and he couldn’t be more excited.  
Derek flicked through his keychain while he looked for his key, opening the front door and letting the two of them in. 

“Hello?” Derek called out. 

“UNCLE DEREK!” a tiny voice screamed. Before he knew it, Lucy was throwing herself into his legs. 

“Hi baby girl, how are you?”

“I’m so good. Momma gave me an early present and I got a brand new Barbie will you play with me?”

Derek nodded, taking off his jacket, taking Stiles’ one, and hanging them up. 

“Derek honey?” his mom’s voice came from the kitchen. 

“Hey mom,” Derek said, giving his mom a quick hug and kiss. 

“Mom, this is Stiles.”

“H-hi Mrs. Hale.”

“Hi Stiles. And call me Talia okay?” she said with such sweetness in her voice.

All of a sudden the kitchen was filled with practically every member of Derek’s family, all trying to get Stiles’ attention at once. 

Derek could tell he was overwhelmed so he stepped in. 

“Guys give him some space ok? No need to ambush him all at once.”

Most of them backed away, only his dad staying by Stiles.

“Stiles, good to meet you,” his dad said, holding a hand out. 

Stiles shook his hand, introducing himself and thanking him for the invite to dinner. 

“Oh nonsense. We’re thrilled to have you here son.”

The rest of the night passed in a blur and all Derek could do was keep his eyes on Stiles. 

Lucy loved him, his sisters adored him, his brothers got along well with him, and his parents treated him like one of their own. 

After dinner they were all relaxing when Stiles got up abruptly, causing Derek to worry.

His mom shot him a look before he got up, following Stiles to the bathroom. 

“Babe let me in,” Derek asked softly. 

Eventually Stiles opened the door, letting Derek slip in. 

“Hey what’s wrong?”

Stiles shook his head, looking down at the ground. 

Derek carefully placed his hand under Stiles’ chin, tipping his head up until they were eye to eye. 

“Stiles?”

“It’s stupid Der, don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll always worry about you. What happened?”

“I just – growing up, it was just me and my mom and dad. And then all of a sudden it was just dad and I. My family is small and I’m not used to this feeling of having family around. It just got overwhelming.”

“A good overwhelming or a bad one?”

“A good one,” Stiles said. 

“Okay. Well if it’s something you like, we can come over more often and have more family dinners. My family loves you and they’d love to have you around more often.”

“They would?”

“Yeah. They’ve all been pulling me aside all evening, telling me how great you are and how happy they are that I found you.”

“Really?”

“I promise. Now how about we get out of this bathroom and join everyone for dessert. If we hurry there might still be some apple pie left.”

That’s all it took to get Stiles straightening up, practically bolting out of the bathroom. 

Derek laughed to himself, following Stiles back to the kitchen. 

He couldn’t wait to ask John for his blessings to ask Stiles to marry him.


End file.
